Throwback
by Beckon
Summary: There was still the sense of finally finding someone. Permanently. Oneshot.


_Give of yourself to someone who needs you…_

"You had your chance; you had everything."

Her tone was strikingly calm when she spoke despite the sheer level of anger that boiled and curled her insides at just the mere sight of the woman in front of her. To think she had the audacity, that she possessed that much stupidity to even show her face here again… to demand that they even needed to speak in the first place… that alone was enough to nearly drag her screaming over the edge. But she kept her cool; she kept that stoic expression that could shatter rock and stone in a single glare. She wasn't going to be weak this time; she wasn't going to revert back to that soft weakness that she was before. The same one that had gotten her into this mess of heartbreak in the first place.

"I gave you everything and you chose not to take it; you made that decision, not me. It's been years, I've moved on and I've grown far past you. You left me in a hellhole that I had to drag and claw my way out of and it'll be a cold day in hell before I let myself get pulled back into one… You're dead to me now. I'm either talking to a skeleton or I've gone mad. Now if you'll excuse me, unlike you, I actually still have an importance in my life and I should get back to it."

"Just like that-"

"You should be glad I've let you remained here for such a short period of time without notifying the Society of your presence; you are still outlawed after all." she interrupted swiftly as she turned to leave; ready to give in to the anger.

"You know there was a situation, do you think I would've left like that freely without cause or reason?"

She paused in mid-step at the words; giving herself a few moments to think them over before she turned back to the dark-skinned woman behind her. Something about that persuasive expression and the hands that seemed to be apologetically crossed over her chest… something about it made her sick. "Perhaps not but you chose the most ridiculous and outrageous reason to."

"… Before you asked me why I didn't take you with me… would this be different if I had?"

"Yes but I'm more thankful that I got left behind. As I stated earlier… it would be a cold day in hell before I allow for myself to fall back to your level. For once, being abandoned has done wonders instead of horrors. I've moved on from you and I finally found happiness… I've found someone who can make me happy and there's a good chance that he won't leave me like you did. I'm sure you're happy with your new outlaw of a life; I'm sure you're happy with that scumbag you chose over me… I'm sure you'll be happy to know that you've been replaced. Permanently."

If the words weren't enough to send a small sense of reality through the woman… the oncoming part was sure to do so.

"Captain Soifon, I hope you're ready to-" a voice started before it abruptly stopped; calling both of their attention to something else. "… I wasn't aware you were expecting company this morning."

She moved her eyes from the woman and shifted them to the far darker-skinned man just a few yards behind her; his broad form just now entering the flat training field that she had carved out to be the perfect torture test in endurance and physical abilities. She barely gave another glance to the woman and moved past her; walking towards him instead. "Don't worry too much about her- she was just leaving." she replied; a sharp edge on the tip of her tongue. "You know your way out Yoruichi, unless you're just desperate enough that you want one of the guards to kindly escort you, then by all means just stay around for two more minutes."

He decided to hold his remark about the second woman's presence and waited for the third energy presence to seemingly dissipate before he turned his attention back to her; the small peaks in her own energy signals blatantly stated that she was well-beyond the categorization of being just merely pissed. He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to know why the banned woman was here in the first place… but it was probably safer if he didn't question it. Not yet at least. "Seems like you've had an eventful morning."

A deep frown curved her lips and a wrinkle appeared across her nose at the remark; taking note that he seemed to still be looking in the direction of the woman's previous standing. She drew one arm back before she easily sank her fist into his unguarded stomach; watching the way he flinched from the surprise strike that assaulted his strong abdominal muscles. "Don't even get me started on my fucking morning. Now what were you saying before? What exactly am I supposed to be ready for?"

The given strike wasn't entirely surprisingly based on the woman's foul attitude at the moment... but still, he didn't entirely see why he had to be on her bad side already. "Getting your ass kicked mainly." he answered.

A brief snort of a chuckle escaped her as she moved her hands to rest on her hips. "Is that so? Do you honestly believe what you just said to me?"

"Did you mean what you said before about me making you happy?" he replied in accordance; taking note of the slight flutter in her energy pattern.

His responding question caught her off-guard and she found herself trying to recall back to that moment; listening to her own words repeat themselves again and again in her head. There was no way he could've overheard that remark- he hadn't even arrived at her Division grounds yet... had he? A quick shake of her head dispelled the arguing thoughts and she moved to cross her arms over her chest. "Don't get your hopes up, Captain Tousen."

"So that's a yes then."

It wasn't posed as a question but as a mere, simple statement. One that she wasn't entirely sure if she should accept or profusely deny. But at this point, there weren't all too many options for her to choose from. Hands moved to grasp at the white jacket that hung on her shoulders and slowly stripped it off of her slender frame. "I'll make a deal with you, if you can defeat me in combat then I'll answer your question."

He wasn't surprised that she was that defensive over the matter. After all, the last time she had been involved with someone for an extended period of time… well it just left. But given her usual hard-stoic, no gimmicks trade… this was a rare chance to take; she never made trades that dealt with something as serious as this seemed. "You're on."

Regardless of who came out on top at the end of the day, there was still the sense of finally finding someone. Permanently.

**A/N: Yet another one that comes along shamelessly to me lol definitely been in a craze with them and there's probably no stopping it. **


End file.
